A Trip Down Trick or Treat Lane
by eddiebell69
Summary: Halloween holds a very special meaning for Edward Cullen and his wife Isabella; join them on their trip and discover why. What you'll find won't be scary, but it'll be sweet, just like a candy treat. Rated M for lemons.


Halloween's right around the corner! Let's celebrate with my **All Hallows Eve****One-Shot ****Contest ****Entry**. Huge thanks to thank the wonderful **maxandmo **and **StAngelS **for beta'ing this puppy on the spot, to **TanglingShadows** for **everything** she does for me and introducing me to Ron Pope. Lots of love to **Alaskagirlforever **for seeing the things that I miss and making sure my stories make sense.

**=-o0O-0-O0o-=**

**All Hallows Eve Contest**

**Title: **A Trip Down Trick-or-Treat Lane

**Word Count: **9,308

**Pairing: **Bella & Edward

**Summary: **Halloween holds a very special meaning for Edward Cullen and his wife Isabella; join them on their trip and discover why. What you'll find won't be scary, but it'll be sweet, just like a candy treat.

**Rated M for lemons.**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters; I just give them have some family quality time and make them bump bellies without fading to black.

**Theme Song:** You're The Reason I Come Home by Ron Pope **www . bit . ly/d3WnLb**

**=-o0O-0-O0o-=**

**= Bella =**

I was almost done cleaning the house when my cell phone's alarm went off, signaling it was time to go pick up my kids from school. I always set my alarm for everything; otherwise I was late, especially in the mornings, since I tend to be a heavy sleeper.

I grabbed the keys from the dish on the kitchen counter and made my way outside to my car. Once my red Volvo XC90 was running, I placed my driving CD in the stereo and turned the volume up. It took twenty-five minutes to get to my kid's school from the house, so the music helped me relax before I got there.

I sang along and hummed to the songs while I drove until I reached the school's parking lot. I took out my CD and inserted a new one to get in the mood for the upcoming holiday; I knew my sons, Tony and Mason, would love it.

I got out of the car and walked up to Mason's classroom first, he's the youngest of my boys and just started preschool a few weeks ago, so he gets a little anxious for me to pick him up. He smiled as he saw me wave from outside his classroom, and he gathered his things and ran to hug me.

"Mommy!" He kissed my cheek as I bent down to hug him.

"Hi, sweetheart, how was school today?" I kissed him back and took his hand. We began walking toward Tony's classroom, which was only a few doors down, since he's in kindergarten.

"It was good, we made some clouds today. Miss Lopez had to help me, though," he said as he moved his lunch box back and forth as he walked, looking a bit embarrassed.

"She did? Why?" I looked down at him.

"We made the clouds with cotton balls and we had to glue them to a paper. I put the glue first, and the cotton balls next, but they stuck to my fingers," he pouted and made a funny face.

"I'm sure it looks nice, so don't worry. You can show it to me once we get home, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," Mason smiled at me as we reached Tony's room and waited outside for him.

"Hey, Mom," Tony said taking my other hand.

I knelt down and kissed him, "Hi, Tony, how did it go in class today?"

"It was okay," he said looking down.

I could sense something was wrong since he was always excited about sharing how his day had gone.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked a bit worried.

"Not really, it's a little embarrassing," he blushed looking up at me. "But if I tell you, will you promise not to laugh or tell anyone?"

"I promise I won't, just tell me, please."

"Okay. It's just that Zoey Newton lost her lunch money and I felt bad for her, so I offered her half of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but she said she didn't want it because it probably had cooties… just like me."

That was not what I was expecting at all and it wasn't something that would make me laugh either.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you know that's not true. You don't have cooties, she just probably doesn't like boys," I tried to assure him.

"I don't think so, Robbie Pattinson gave her his apple and she ate it. She just doesn't like me," he shook his head and let go of my hand.

It broke my heart to see him sad, so I tried to cheer him up. "Well, I doubt that, but don't worry about it, okay? You're a very special boy and someday, someone will like you."

"That's right, Tony, besides, Zoey smells funny. She probably _does_ have cooties," Mason added, making all of us laugh.

We made it to the car and got ready to go home. As I pulled out of the parking lot, I looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that Tony's mood had changed a bit. I turned on the stereo and "The Monster Mash" started playing, helping me set the mood for the boys. Halloween, one of my favorite holidays of the year, was a couple of weeks away and we needed to plan what we were going to do to celebrate.

Tony and Mason were singing along when I interrupted them, "Boys, what do want to do for Halloween? We should start planning, don't you think?"

"I need to take something to school for my Halloween party," Tony said.

"I can make you some cupcakes if you'd like, Tony." I loved to cook and one of my favorite things was to make cupcakes, so I thought that would be perfect for his party.

"What about me, Mommy?" Mason asked.

"I'll make you some, too, even if you don't have a party. That way you can give one to Miss Lopez, okay?

"Okay, but I want chocolate cupcakes. Yummy!" Mason said enthusiastically.

I snickered, "Okay, so what else? Do you want to go trick-or treating, or do you want to stay home and give out candy?"

"I want to go trick-or-treating, but only if Dad goes with us," Tony said.

"Yeah, it would be nice if Daddy could go," Mason added.

Edward, my husband, was a doctor, and though he tried to be with us on special occasions, he sometimes couldn't because of his schedule at work. He worked at Forks Hospital, the local hospital in the town we lived in, in Washington.

I didn't want to get their hopes up, so I didn't promise them anything, "We'll have to talk about it with your dad, okay? What about costumes?"

In the past Edward and I had gotten the boys matching costumes, but we thought that this year we would let them pick, no matter what they chose. While I liked the idea, it also made me a bit sad.

"I want to be a super hero, Mom! Super heroes are so cool. Do you want to be a super hero too, Mason?" Tony grinned as he looked to his brother.

"Yeah, we could be Spiderman, or The Hulk, or something," Mason said.

"Those are cool super heroes, but they don't have partners, Mason. Maybe I can be Batman and you can be Robin? They're both good guys too, right, Mom?"

I was excited about his choice, "Yes, they're both good guys and they're cool, too. Batman and Robin are some of the best super heroes around."

"Okay, Tony, we can be Batman and Robin," said as he gave Tony a high-five.

We continued discussing our plans for Halloween during our drive home. All three of us were excited and couldn't wait for their dad to get home so we could share those plans with him.

I got dinner ready while the boys sat at the kitchen island and worked on some drawings. As I finished up, the boys helped me set the table. Just as I was about to tell them to wash their hands, Edward got home.

Both, Tony and Mason, ran toward their father to hug him and cried out in unison, "Daddy!"

"Hey kids, what are you up to?" Edward asked.

I turned to look at him and couldn't help but stare. I blushed as he smiled crookedly at me, making my heart flutter. Even after being together for seven years, Edward still had the same effect on me. It wasn't his good looks, though that was part of it, but rather his good-hearted nature that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"We were helping Mommy set the table," Mason turned and looked at me.

"That's great. Go wash your hands so we can eat dinner, okay?" Edward took off his suit jacket and walked toward me as the kids went to the bathroom to wash their hands, leaving us alone in the kitchen.

"And how's my beautiful wife?" he asked as I closed the distance between us and gave him a quick kiss. He cradled my face and looked into my eyes, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Missing you… and a bit hungry, too."

"Is that so? Well, I'm here now, so you don't have to miss me anymore," he kissed me softly. "And I'm also hungry. It smells delicious, by the way. What did you make for dinner?"

"I made some Chicken Parmesan with pasta, just the way you like it," I said with a bit of pride.

"Well, I better go change while you finish setting the table. I'll be right back."

The boys came back and finished helping me with the table settings. Just as we were about to take our seats, Edward walked into the dining room. He took his seat at the head of the large wooden table as I sat at his right, while Tony and Mason sat at his left.

We were eating in a comfortable silence until Edward spoke up, "So what did you do today?"

"I made a cloud at school, Daddy, Mom already put it on the fridge. She says it's very pretty," Mason looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sure it is. What about you, Tony? How was your day at school?" Edward looked over at him.

Tony grimaced, "It was okay, but after school was better."

Edward looked over at me, silently asking me if Tony's attitude was something he should be concerned about. I shook my head inappreciably and added, "We started planning what we are going to do for Halloween."

"We already picked out our costumes," Tony smiled brightly.

"Yeah, we're gonna be Batman and Robin," Mason added.

Edward's face lit up, "Batman and Robin, huh? That's an excellent choice, boys." He looked at the boys and then back to me, smiling.

Dinner was filled with lots of smiles and laughs as we went over our plans and discussed what else we could do for Halloween. Once we were done, I started washing the dishes and Edward took the boys upstairs to take a bath. It was his turn to do it, as well as getting them to bed, since we alternated that duty. He'd do it one night and I'd do it the next, unless he had to work.

I was very consumed with my task when I felt Edward embrace me from behind. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tilted my head to the left, as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck. I shivered at his touch and melted against his body.

"Are you almost done, baby?" Edward asked smoothly.

"Mmm-hmm," I mumbled. "I'm just rinsing these last few plates."

"Good." He moved his hands from my waist and moved them to the sink. He took a dish and rinsed it, helping me with my task.

Once we were done, he shut the water off and turned me around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer.

"Thanks for helping," I smiled at him deviously.

"It was my pleasure," he said as he leaned down and kissed me.

His kiss was delicate, until I parted his lips with my tongue, seeking the warmth of his mouth. Our tongues slipped languidly amongst each other while I pressed him closer to me and ran my hands through his hair.

Edward pulled away slightly and looked at me. "We better stop before I take you on the counter… just like I'm dying to do right now. The boys just fell asleep and I'd hate to be interrupted while we were in the throes of passion," he teased.

I tried to compose myself as I blushed. "Well, you started it, but you're right. I better go and kiss them good-night. Good luck with your little problem there," I snickered, pointing to the obvious bulge in his pants.

I moved away from the sink and walked toward the stairs to go up to the boy's room. As I walked into their room, I noticed how peaceful they looked and moved to their beds. I kissed each one softly on their forehead and turned on their night lamp. I walked to the door and turned off the room's light. I stood at the doorway and realized how quickly they were growing up.

This both terrified and saddened me; time was going by so fast and I couldn't help it. I also couldn't help the tears that slipped out and the twinge in my chest as I thought about it.

I walked down the stairs and wiped away my tears, trying to avoid Edward seeing me like that, but it was futile; I knew my runny nose would give me away. I found him sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked concerned as soon as he took in my expression.

"It's nothing really," I tried to brush it off, but his raised eyebrow told me he wasn't buying it.

"Okay. It's just that today was hard on me, that is all. Don't worry about it." I took his hand and intertwined my fingers with his as I sat next to him on the couch, leaning into his side.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he caressed my cheek with his other hand, "What happened?"

"It's just… The boys are growing up so fast, Edward, and I'm not ready for it," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, but that's part of life, baby. No one's ever ready for that." He wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"I know that, but I can't help feeling sad. They're my babies," I quietly sobbed as he pulled me into his side, wrapping his arm around me.

We remained silent for a few minutes while I calmed down. He ran his hand up and down my side, trying to soothe me.

"Remember how Tony was reluctant at dinner about telling you how his day had gone?" I asked.

He looked down at me, "Yes, but I'm assuming it wasn't something bad, since you didn't say anything."

"Well, when I picked him up at school he was upset because a girl had been rude to him, and I thought that was it, but I was wrong. It seems that he has a crush on this girl."

"Wow. His first crush. I was _not_ expecting that at all," he snickered.

"Me either, and apparently, Zoey Newton didn't inherit her mother's taste regarding boys," I added a bit mockingly, as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Tony has a crush on Jessica and Mike Newton's daughter? He's really lucky she doesn't like him. Imagine if she's like her mother and goes around stalking him. My poor son would be traumatized!" he shrieked.

I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered how Jessica had been all over Edward when we dated. She kept saying she was his girlfriend, even after everyone had seen us together and knew otherwise.

I explained to Edward what happened at Tony's lunch with Zoey, and how upset he had been about it. I told him how I had tried to cheer him up and that even Mason tried too.

"Good thing we started talking about Halloween, otherwise he wouldn't have forgotten about it," I mused. "I'm so glad they picked out matching costumes all on their own. I couldn't believe it, especially since they chose Batman and Robin."

"Remember when Emmett and I dressed up as Batman and Robin?" He looked over, grinning at me.

"Of course I remember. How could I not? That was the night I met you, at Alice and Rosalie's Halloween party."

Alice and Rosalie were my best friends in high school – in fact, they still were – and they had invited me. Rosalie was dating Emmett, Edward's younger brother, and Alice was dating Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother.

For our senior year kickoff the girls organized a huge Halloween party, where we had to wear costumes, and Emmett invited him. Back then Edward was already an undergrad at the University of Washington since he fast tracked and finished high school at just sixteen.

I met them after I moved to Forks from Phoenix, Arizona, my junior year. My mother remarried and moved to Florida, but I didn't want to move with her and her husband, so I decided to move with my dad, Charlie, Chief of Police in Forks.

"I almost didn't make it, since I had been away at school, but Emmett begged me to come to Forks for the weekend. I hadn't been home in a while, and I also missed my parents, so when he said he'd already rented my costume, I couldn'tsay no."

"He was so excited when you said you were coming to the party. The girls kept telling me how smart and good-looking you were. To tell you the truth, I was a bit nervous about meeting you," I admitted.

"I remember, you were blushing and looked so uncomfortable in your Batgirl costume when you arrived. You tried to avoid everyone by going to the punch table, but I was there and spoke to you."

"And you didn't tell me who you were. You just complimented my costume, saying it was a great choice. Alice and Rosalie picked it out, probably thinking that Batman and Batgirl had some 'romance' going on, when it was actually with Robin. I have no idea how they didn't figure that out," I laughed.

"Oh, I think they knew. Those two are nothing but thorough. I just think it was just to give us something to talk about and it worked. Your hair was blonde back then," he said while he played with a strand of said hair.

"That was another of Ali and Rosalie's ideas. They said 'I needed to look like a true girl from Arizona'," I said quoting them.

"I don't care what color your hair is. I love you _any _way," he kissed my head lightly, "I'm so thankful I met you that night, Bella."

I looked at him and smiled, "So am I, Edward. My life would never be the same without you. I'm so blessed to have found you and that you'd want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"How wouldn't I, Bella? There has never been any doubt about it in my mind. You've captivated my heart and my soul. You'll always be the only one for me."

He took my face in his hands and leaned down to kiss me softly, reverently. I closed my eyes and reveled in the moment, remembering how fast our lives had changed.

_We got engaged the same year we met, right after I graduated, and our wedding was only a couple of months after that. Everyone thought we were too young to get married since I was just eighteen and Edward was twenty. _

_Alice planned the wedding and our housing arrangements, so I could go live in Seattle with Edward while he finished his last year as an undergrad. We had our own apartment even though we could have lived at the housing facilities, since I also went to the University of Washington, and began working on my degree in English. I got pregnant with Tony a few months after our first year there and had Mason a year later._

_Those first years were tough, but thankfully Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle, were very supportive and helped us out. They hired a nanny to help us while I finished school. When I did, I decided to stay at home and take care of them. We had been too busy with school, and they deserved more attention, and I really didn't need to work. _

_Edward's family had always been wealthy and they made sure we had enough money to cover our expenses. It made me a bit uncomfortable, but it was necessary, so when Edward finally finished his residency, I was glad we could move back to Forks._

_During the time we lived in Seattle, our family also grew, apart from our children. Rosalie and Emmett got married and had their daughter, Lizzy, two years later. Alice and Jasper also got married last year, even though they had been in love for a long time._

_I never expected that Halloween party to change my life, but it did. I have always been grateful for it, yet there have been times were I've been afraid that everything I've gained could be taken away. _

Edward's voice brought me back to the present, "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I looked down and wiped my eyes, avoiding his gaze, "I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't even realize I was crying. I don't know why I'm so emotional."

"Hmm, maybe you're pregnant, Bella," he said lifting my chin.

"I'm not," I said defensively. "We're taking precautions, Edward. I think my hormones are just crazy this cycle or something."

"Bella, I've been thinking about that lately. Wouldn't you like to have another baby? I think it's the perfect time to do it, don't you?"

I was surprised by his words and was speechless for a minute, "I don't know, Edward…I mean, we already have Tony and Mason, what if it's too much to handle?"

"I know we can handle it, Bella, and I'm sure this time will be better. I didn't get to enjoy your pregnancy with the boys as much as I would have liked to. I know I wasn't around much when they were born because I was so busy with school, but I'd like to share this experience with you. I've_ always_ wanted a girl, too. What do you say?"

I smiled nervously, "I don't know, Edward, let me think about it, okay?"

"Okay, take _all_ the time you need," he grinned.

**=-o0O-0-O0o-=**

A week after my conversation with Edward, Alice and Jasper came over on the weekend. They loved to visit us and hang out with Tony and Mason, as well as spoiling them and going out to the movies or the park. That night was no exception; Jasper took the boys to watch an action movie, while Alice and I got to spend some time together.

We were drinking coffee at the dinner table when Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay, Bella, what's wrong?"

I looked at her nervously, "What do you mean, what's wrong?" I took a sip of my coffee and looked out the window.

"C'mon, Bella, I've known you for a long time. I know something's wrong. So what is it?" She held my hand and looked at me expectantly.

I exhaled, "It's Edward. We had a conversation the other night and I have just been thinking about it. He wants to have another baby."

"Oh, my God, Bella, that's excellent news! Wait… why aren't you happy about this?" Her smile dropped when she noticed my nonchalance at her excitement.

"I… I don't know if I'm ready," I stammered. "I mean, we already have two kids and having another baby means more responsibility and expenses as well."

"Money is not a problem for you guys and you know it. Edward makes good money at the hospital, and I _know_ that's not the real reason why you're distressed about the situation," she raised her brow at me.

I looked down at my hands and played with my napkin, twisting it, until I met her gaze, "I love Edward with all my heart, Alice, but having another baby scares me."

"Why would that scare you, Bella?" Alice looked bewildered.

"I don't know. It's just that I feel that things are perfect the way they are right now, so why change them, you know? I'm afraid that another sibling might be too much for the boys. And Edward wants a girl, not that we can control that, but imagine if it were a girl and they didn't get along."

She put her coffee down and looked at me, "Oh, Bella, you're worried about all the wrongs things, honey. Have you seen the boys when Emmett and Rosalie bring Lizzy over? They adore her, not to mention that they feel very protective of her, too. I'm sure the boys would love a little sister _or_ a little brother."

"You think so?" I asked a bit more appeased.

"I'm sure. I know it sounds like it would be too much for you guys, but it's not, and you have all of us to help you out, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks so much, Alice, I feel so much better now," I smiled. "What about you? When are you planning on giving me a niece or a nephew?" I asked curiously as I drank from my cup.

"It won't be happening any time soon, I can guarantee you that. Jasper and I have so much to do still, and it would be impossible with children running around. We can live through Rosalie and you, so don't worry about it," she grinned and waved her hand dismissively.

We both sipped our coffees and drifted away from that conversation, putting it behind us once and for all.

**-=o0O-0-O0o=-**

The days flew by, and suddenly, it was the day before Halloween. The boys were very excited with their new costumes and couldn't wait to finally wear them. I made a few alterations to make sure they fit correctly and that they would be comfortable to wear.

I made Peek-a-Boo cupcakes for both Mason and Tony; they were chocolate flavored with white creamy frosting and multi-colored googly eyes. They were supposed to resemble ghosts that looked like they were peeking their eyes out from the frosting. I placed them in a special container and labeled each one so their teachers would be able to return them to the kids easily.

We bought candy to give out since Edward would be working and wouldn't be able to go trick-or-treating with us. Rosalie and Emmett would be bringing Lizzy to hang out with the boys after taking her around the block for some candy.

I prepared everything for the next day, and got Tony and Mason ready for bed; it was Edward's turn but he wasn't home yet. After they were asleep and I was tired enough, I turned off the TV in my room and set my alarm for the next morning. I nestled myself on my side of the bed and turned off my night lamp, falling asleep almost immediately.

I felt well-rested as I turned in my bed and stretched out. I moved carefully to turn off my alarm, trying to avoid waking Edward up, who was home already. My eyes must have bugged out when I looked at the time.

"Oh, my God, the boys are going to be so late for school!" I exclaimed, almost jumping out of the bed, worried that I had probably set the alarm wrong or didn't hear it before.

I was stopped by Edward's firm grip on my arm, "Relax, Bella, I already took the boys to school. I changed your alarm so you could sleep in a little."

I looked over at him and frowned. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Edward. I didn't mean to do that," I said embarrassed and then realized what he said. "You changed my alarm? Why?"

"Well, I wanted you to stay in bed with me, and if you were up, that would have been impossible," he smiled crookedly.

He was right, once I got up from bed I would occupy myself with different tasks until I had to pick up the kids from school. I then remembered all the things I had to do that morning and panicked a bit.

"Don't worry, I took care of everything. The kids took their cupcakes and I made sure to take a picture of them before we left," he said as if he'd read my mind. "Now come over here and keep me company, yeah?"

I nodded and moved over from the bed's edge to his side, laying down and turned to face him. He smiled and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me. I caressed his face softly and gave him a gentle kiss, closing my eyes.

I breathed him in and got lost in his musky scent, reveling in the moment until he spoke, "Do you remember when we last did this? When we just stayed in bed and forgot about everything else?"

I sighed, "Probably not since Tony was born. Maybe a little over five years?"

"That's an insanely long time, don't you think?" He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "I'm sorry, Bella."

I understood what he was apologizing for, but it was unnecessary. "You don't have to apologize, Edward, though it's true that we don't get to spend as much time together as we'd like, our accomplishments have been worth it don't you think?" I asked gazing into his eyes.

"We have two wonderful children, we both finished school, _finally_," I looked pointedly at him, "and now we have a home that we can call our own that's filled with love. I wouldn't change any part of what we've done to get here, baby."

"How very true, Bella." He kissed my forehead and buried his nose in my hair.

"We have so much time ahead of us to make up for it, hopefully," I whispered, hoping with all my heart that my words could be true. No one ever knew what the future would hold and it was also very likely that it wouldn't happen.

"I promise I'm going to try harder, baby. I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it, okay? We'll work out something, but if you _really_ feel bad, maybe you can make up for some lost time right now," I said mischievously.

"Hmm, I think I know a way or two to take care of that," he chuckled and rolled us over, hovering above me and settling between my thighs.

I ran my hands through his hair, pulling his face closer to me, as I looked at him, "I love you, Edward, _so_ much."

"I love you too, baby," he whispered and kissed me ardently, parting my lips with his tongue. We continued kissing as I slipped my hands down his neck and moved them to his sides, to rid him of his shirt. I slid it upward until I reached his arms and pulled it over his head, exposing his muscular chest and arms.

My hands roamed his back as he lowered his face to my neck, kissing and nipping my skin. He kneaded my breasts, groaning at the feel of my hardened nipples. My body was covered in goose bumps, ignited by his touch, scorching me within, creating a frenzy of desire.

He placed wet kisses down my neck and chest, moving down my body. I closed my eyes and succumbed to the feeling of his lips on my skin while he pushed up my shirt. I slightly arched my back from the bed and lifted my tank top over my head, tossing it on the floor.

Edward palmed my breasts, pinching my nipple as he took the other in his mouth. I groaned at the sensation, tugging on his hair at the nape of his neck, breathing heavily. He left a trail of open-mouthed kisses on his way down to my navel, while he reached the waistband of my panties, and began tugging them down.

He moved a hand under me and lifted me gently as the other slid my panties down, and placed my legs back on the bed, spreading them apart. He lowered himself to kiss my hipbone and nibbled my skin until he reached my sex, dipping his tongue into my wet folds.

I moaned as I tilted my head back in pleasure and gripped the sheets at my side. He continued running his tongue down to my entrance and back up again toward my clit. He gripped my hip with one hand and moved the other between my lips, caressing me.

His fingers circled my entrance, teasing and taunting me, while he licked and nibbled my clit, until he finally slipped a finger inside me. I bucked my hips in response, thrusting them, as he added a second finger and began pumping them.

I felt myself unraveling as he nipped my skin, and thrust harder. I began to clench around his fingers as he twisted them and pressed his tongue down on my clit, finally triggering my release, making me cry out in pleasure.

My body was covered in a thin, sheen layer of sweat, as I trembled with the aftershock of my orgasm. After a minute, I looked up at him with hooded eyes, as he stood from the bed and removed his pajama bottoms.

He smirked, as he took in my expression, and I made my way over to him. "Thank you. _That_ was a nice way to make up for some lost time to me," I smiled against his lips, running a hand through his wild hair.

"Oh, I'm nowhere near done with you yet," he smiled back.

I bit his bottom lip lightly and sucked it between mine, tasting myself as I did so. I deepened the kiss as he angled his face and pulled me closer to him. I ran my hand down his chest, feeling his muscles tighten when I grazed his hardened length. I wrapped my fingers around it and began stroking him rapidly, up and down his shaft.

Edward groaned and closed his eyes, stopping my hand with his. "No, Bella, stop… please. This isn't about me right now." He looked down at me and pulled my hand away.

"But I want to make you feel good, too, Edward. It's not fair," I complained.

"You will, by letting me take care of you, just the way I like and I'm _not_ going to be nice and gentle," he playfully spanked me.

I decided to tease and rouse him a little to work him up, knowing the effect it would have on him. "Well, that's if you can catch me!" I squealed and turned around toward the bed, only to be stopped by his firm grip around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" Edward whispered in my ear, as he pressed me flush against him and pulled my hair over to the side, exposing my neck. He kissed, licked and bit it, making his way down to my shoulder and back up again. He moved his arm from around my waist and moved it between my breasts, as he pulled my legs apart with the other.

I could feel his hardness against my lower back as he positioned me, wrapping his hand around my right inner thigh and lifted me to straddle his lap. I whimpered as the wanton need to feel him inside me flared. Edward slid his fingers down my center, circling my clit with his thumb.

"Edward, please," I cried out as it became too much for me.

He lifted me swiftly and moved his hand between us to position himself at my entrance. I gradually slid down on him, savoring the way he filled me, inch by inch.

"Jesus Christ… Bella… you feel so good," Edward mumbled.

His hands began roaming my body, while I shifted my hips with and against him. I gripped his hips to support myself as he palmed my breasts and twisted my nipples gently, causing me to moan. My muscles began to tighten again as the combination of sensations consumed me; his hands on my breasts and his lips on my neck as he rocked into me.

He wrapped his hand around my shoulder, while the other moved toward where we were connected. He gathered some of my wetness with his fingers and slid them upward to my clit, where he began rubbing fast and hard.

"Yes, baby, don't stop… _please _don't stop," I begged as I felt myself getting closer to my release. He rubbed faster, stilling his hips as I clenched around him. I whimpered and leaned my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes as I finally fell over the edge.

Edward took my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine, placing small kisses on my back. He moved our hands toward the bed, changing our position as he leaned forward and rose up on his knees, making me moan as he shifted, moving deeper within me.

He ran his hands down my back, finally settling them on my waist, as he began thrusting into me. His movements began slow and controlled, but soon sped up as I pushed back, meeting his thrusts.

"Oh, God, baby…" Edward uttered, tightening his grip on me. I slid down on the bed, leaning my head on the mattress and rested on my elbows. Our breathing picked up as Edward pounded into me with reckless abandon. I knew he was close to the edge, and I wanted to intensify his orgasm, so I snaked a hand between my thighs, and began rubbing my clit fast.

We both moaned as I started to tremble; I pushed back harder against him as he thrust deeper, making me come. I screamed with the intensity of my release and shuddered as Edward rocked into me faster, but it was too much for me, my legs gave out and my lower body buckled on the bed. He followed my movements, never pulling out, and covered my sweaty, trembling body with his.

He leaned his forehead on my back and grunted as he pulled back and pounded me harder, deeper, again and unexpectedly bit my back. He thrust one last time and stilled above me, pulsing as his release overtook him.

We lay still, recovering from the intensity of our love making, catching our breath, when Edward broke the silence. "I'm sorry, baby," he kissed the spot were he bit me, penitently, "it's just that I'm so used to biting the pillows to muffle my grunts, that I just did it on instinct."

I chuckled, "That's true, but don't worry about it. It was actually kinda hot, my kinky man."

Edward laughed and rolled off to the side, facing me, as I did the same. I smiled up at him and pushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"So now I'm kinky, huh?" he teased, smiling brightly.

"Oh, yeah, I mean, with the spanking and biting, you're definitely on your way there. I wouldn't be surprised if next time you wanted to tie me to the bed," I said.

"Hmm, that's not such a bad idea. I think I kind of like it."

"Of course you do, _kinky man_." I sighed, "I missed that side of you. Well, of us, actually. We always have to be so careful because of the boys."

Edward cupped my cheek and ran his thumb back and forth, "I know, baby, but that was good, right?"

I scoffed, "I think good is a complete and utter understatement. There are no words to describe how _good_ it was. And speaking of the boys, we better get up. We probably need to pick them up from school soon."

"Actually, Alice is going to pick them up, and then she's going to take them to the hospital to give out the candy we bought, since we're going trick-or-treating tonight."

I looked at him confused, "I thought you were going to work tonight?"

"I was, but my father is going to cover my shift so I can stay with you and the boys," he answered.

"It's very sweet of him to do that for you. You're lucky he's also a doctor and Chief of Staff at the hospital, otherwise you'd never get away with that," I playfully poked his nose.

"Absolutely, we've got such a great family, as well as friends. Alice is my accomplice, she's going to stay with the boys for the afternoon and bring them back until five o'clock. That way you and I can spend some time alone," he smirked at me.

"Thank you, baby," I closed the distance between us, placing a kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome. Now let's get up so I can make you breakfast. I haven't cooked for you in a long time and I want to make your favorite omelet, with broccoli and extra cheese."

"Mmm, that sounds so good," I smiled brightly.

"It does, and dessert is going to be even better."

"Ooh, what's for dessert?" I asked innocently.

"You. On the counter. Finally." He waggled his eyebrows.

**-O0O-**

Edward and I ate breakfast and had dessert, just like he wanted. We then showered together and spent the afternoon enjoying ourselves laughing, playing around, and being carefree. It really had been a long time since we'd done that, and I missed it. We promised to have a day to ourselves at least once a month, so we wouldn't fall into a routine.

We were watching TV in the living room, when the doorbell rang. I was sure it was Alice and Jasper with Tony and Mason, and almost ran to the door with impatience to see them. I had really enjoyed my time with Edward but I hadn't seen my kids since the previous night, and I longed to be with them.

I opened the door and smiled as I saw Alice and Jasper with the boys. They weren't wearing their costumes anymore, just their Hanes Crew Neck sweatshirt and sweatpants that I bought for them to wear underneath.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you're here, come in, please. I've missed you so much," I said looking at Tony and Mason.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you're here! Come here and give me a big hug, I've missed you so much," I said looking at Tony and Mason.

"We missed you, too, Mom," Tony said.

"Yeah, we did, but we didn't cry," Mason added.

"They didn't have time to cry, we were really busy today," Alice chimed in as I hugged the boys once everyone was inside.

"Thanks so much for taking care of the boys, I hope they weren't too much trouble for you guys," I said as I hugged Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, not at all, they're always so well-behaved, Bella. You have nothing to worry about." Alice handed me the cupcake containers and they boys' costumes, which were on hangers.

We walked to the living room and took a seat once Edward had greeted Jasper and Alice.

"So what did you do today while you were gone?" I asked Mason, who was sitting on my lap and Tony on Edward's.

"Aunt Ali picked us up from school and we went to the hospital to visit Grandpa Carlisle," he answered.

"He took us around the hospital to give out candy to all the nice nurses and the other doctors," Tony added.

"Yeah, and then we went to the police station to visit Grandpa Charlie. He took us on a ride in his cruiser," Mason smiled at me.

I smiled back, "You did? That must have been awesome."

"Uh-huh, and Grandpa Charlie said it was funny because he had super heroes arrested and they weren't bad guys," he added.

"Aunt Ali took us to Grandma's house and we had lunch with her. She was really excited when she saw us and took lots of pictures, too," Tony told Edward.

"Wow, you were really busy, boys," Edward said.

Mason nodded, "We went to Aunt Ali's house, too, and played video games with Uncle Jasper."

"They're really good players," Jasper said. "I need to buy them a new game so I can win for a change."

"I'm surprised you're not tired, do you want to take a nap before dinner?" I asked the boys.

"They already took a nap at Esme's house after lunch," Alice said. "That's when I took off their costumes."

"Mommy, can we go to our room and play?" Mason asked.

"Yes, I'll call you when dinner's ready, okay? Here," I handed Tony their costumes and the cupcake containers, "put the containers in the kitchen and take your costumes to your room."

The boys ran up the stairs giggling as we looked at them from afar. "Thank you very much for watching over the boys, Alice. I don't think anyone would take better care of them than you and Jasper," Edward smiled at them.

"Don't worry about it, we love doing it," Jasper said.

"We really do, and it was fun. You should have seen the chiefs walking around with their grandsons, smiling and beaming with pride," Alice smiled widely.

"I can imagine my father doing that," Edward said. "He always speaks about his grandchildren with a smile. He'll even show pictures of the boys and Lizzy if he can."

"I think that's a general thing with grandparents," I said. "Charlie isn't very affectionate and when he sees the kids, he goes crazy."

"I agree with you, Bella," Alice looked at me, "You should have seen Esme, she almost cried when she saw Tony and Mason dressed up as Batman and Robin."

"Did she tell you the story about how Emmett and I used to pretend to be Batman and Robin when we were kids?" Edward asked her, a bit timid.

"Yes, she said that you would jump down from your bed and run around trying to save her from all the electric appliances. She says she bought you and Emmett costumes, and you'd wear them everywhere until Emmett accidentally tore yours and you cried for hours," Alice answered.

"He apologized and felt so bad that he promised he'd buy me a new costume when he had money. That's why he rented me the Batman costume for your party, Alice," Edward blushed lightly.

"Emmett looked around for that costume like crazy, he said that if he got if for you, you'd definitely come to the party," Jasper told him.

"It definitely worked. It was his way of telling me he missed me," Edward said.

I looked at him in awe; I always knew that his connection with Emmett was strong, but I hadn't realized until that moment, how deep it really was. It warmed my heart to think that Tony and Mason were the same, and I felt very proud of that.

"Esme said that Lizzy should have dressed up as Batgirl so the kids matched," Alice said.

"Well, Edward and I let the boys pick their costumes, and Rosalie wanted to dress her up as a witch, so we didn't coordinate this year," I explained.

"I'm actually hoping we have a daughter so we can dress her up as Batgirl, just like her mom," Edward smiled at me.

I blushed and looked down at my hands, "Alice, will you help me get dinner started? Rosalie and Emmett will be here anytime soon with Lizzy any minute."

"Sure," she said as stood up and took my hand, leading me to the kitchen.

We were almost done making macaroni and cheese to accompany the broiled chicken we made, when Emmett and Rosalie arrived with Lizzy in tow. After greeting Edward and Jasper, Rosalie took Lizzy up to the boy's room and Emmett walked in the kitchen with some potato salad.

"Little sister, how are you?" he said grinning as he hugged me.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" I asked as he greeted Alice.

"Not as good as you. You're looking good today, I heard you got the day off from the boys," Emmett said.

"Yeah, well Edward surprised me today, he planned everything."

"I bet he did. He called us to make sure we didn't get here before five," he said in a teasing tone.

I felt myself blush at Emmett's insinuation and looked around to do something else.

"Leave her alone, Emmett," Alice reprimanded him.

"Okay, okay. Well, I'm gonna go sit with the guys while you finish making dinner."

"Yes, and stay there, until we call you over," Rosalie said walking into the kitchen.

**-O0O-**

We ate dinner together, sharing what we had been up to during the last few weeks, laughing and teasing each other. Once in a while Edward would sneak sly glances at me, making me blush as I remembered the day's earlier events. All the adults sat at the dinner table, while the kids sat at a small table nearby, and we watched over them.

After dinner, Rosalie and Alice helped me clear the table and wash the dishes as the guys watched TV. The boys were in their room with Lizzy watching iCarly while we finished up. We dressed them in their costumes and took pictures as they posed with their pumpkin candy holders.

We left the house with Alice and Jasper, leading the way as they held the kid's hands. All five of them walked up to doorsteps, asking for candy and collecting it, as Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I, waited patiently to go to the next house. Alice and Jasper were enjoying themselves, just like kids.

Edward and I held hands as we watched them having fun. I thought back to the previous years when we had gone trick-or-treating alone with Tony and Mason when we lived in Seattle, and how contrasting it had been.

This was the second year we all went together, but it felt different, as if it were the marking of a new start. I smiled as I looked at my kids, having fun, and cherished the moment. I tried not worry about the fact that they were growing up, and realized I had to enjoy them while I could.

**=-o0O-0-O0o-=**

**Nine months later…**

I couldn't stop smiling as I sat in the hospital bed, surrounded by my family and friends during the last visiting was gathered to welcome our newest family member, Marie, my newborn daughter.

Edward held her in his arms and looked at her in awe, "She's so beautiful, Bella, she looks just like you."

I chuckled, "She's too little to tell, Edward. That's what you said when Tony was born and he looks like you, untamable hair and all."

"No, my brother's right, she looks just like you, Bella," Emmett added.

"It doesn't matter who she looks like, the most important thing is that she's healthy, right?" Rosalie asked.

"You're right, Rosalie, but I'm positive that Marie looks just like her mother," Edward insisted, looking over at me, smiling.

"Ok, enough about her looks," Alice said exasperated. "Stop hogging up the baby, Edward, you're going to have her home everyday."

Edward just laughed and handed her the baby. Alice looked at Marie and then to Jasper, smiling; it seemed that my daughter had finally awakened her maternal instinct.

Alice admired her and kissed her softly on her forehead, "Well, at least Marie's hair is soft and wavy like Bella and Mason's. I don't know what we'd do if she had hair like Tony, that boy has to have his hair cropped short or it will go in all directions."

"I remember how frustrated Alice was when Mason was born because she wouldn't be able to fix his hair," Jasper said.

"I just wanted to make it look pretty and it bothered me that I couldn't do it," Alice added.

"Well, I won't mind, because I have no fashion sense, and I wouldn't know how to make Marie look pretty. I couldn't even decorate her room by myself," I said, looking over at her.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Alice has got you covered, _trust me_," Rosalie laughed. "Lizzy still has clothes she hasn't worn and probably won't fit her anymore."

"It's not my fault I want my nieces and nephews to look nice, besides, it's in my nature. I can't control that," Alice smirked.

I looked over at Edward, who was standing next to my bed, "How are the boys?"

"They're with Mom and Dad at their house," he answered.

"Yeah, they're also watching over Lizzy right now," Emmett added. "They're going to spend the night with us."

"And speaking of the kids, we should go pick them up before they drive your parents crazy," Rosalie told Emmett.

"You're right, we should go," he agreed.

"We should get going, too, Alice," Jasper said.

"Okay, but before we go, I have something I want to give to my niece," Alice handed the baby back to me, and opened her purse.

She took out a camera and a medium-sized bag. "I found it while shopping and thought it was perfect her. Edward's going to love it!" She pulled out a yellow headband with a huge bow on the side from the bag and smiled deviously as she took out a black and gray jumper.

"Ta-da! It's a Batgirl costume, isn't it perfect?" She exclaimed as she held out the costume for everyone to see.

"Oh, my God, Alice, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Thank you," I said.

"I know, I found it online, it's supposed to be for boys but I thought that if I added the bow, she'd look girly in it. Well, Edward, what do you think?"

I looked over at Edward, who was slack-jawed and stared at it incredulously. "Um, I think it's she's going to look perfect in it," he answered, trying to recover from the shock.

"I got it a little big so she can wear it on Halloween, but I want to take a picture of her wearing it now, can I?" Alice asked me.

"Of course, would you like to put it on her?"

"Absolutely," she answered.

Alice carefully placed the costume over Marie's head and slipped her little arms through it, as I held her. She then slowly slid the headband on, and stepped back, grinning.

"Edward, put your arm around Bella and lean closer to her," Alice instructed as she got ready to take the picture.

When she was done, I gave Jasper the baby so Edward could take a picture of him with Alice for us to keep. Emmett held her next, making her look tiny in his big arms, as he posed with Rosalie for a picture, too.

"Thank you very much, Alice," Edward said as he hugged her. I looked over at her and smiled, trying to convey with my expression, all the things I couldn't say with words, and knew that she would understand.

"Thanks for what, Eddie? For the costume or the baby?" Emmett laughed. "You know that you owe her for Marie, too, right? I know she was conceived on Halloween."

"Emmett, _shut up_," Rosalie hissed at him.

"What, babe? It's the truth, if Alice hadn't helped my brother out, Marie wouldn't be here. Don't tell me you didn't notice their smiles and glances that night, guys," he argued.

"You're wrong, Emmett, if it weren't for any of you, I wouldn't be with Edward and we wouldn't be here today," I said.

"That's right. I should thank everyone since you're the reason I have my wonderful family. Especially you, Emmett, since you insisted I come home for Alice's Halloween party," Edward added.

"No problem, bro, that's what the family's for. _And _it's time for us to go, before you get even more emo on me, dude," Emmett handed the baby back to Edward.

Everyone laughed and bid their farewells, leaving Edward and I alone with Marie. He sat with her in the chair next to my bed and spoke in hushed tones to her, telling her how much we loved her. I looked over at them and smiled, thinking how one holiday had given me so much, and changed my life forever.

At that moment I realized that Halloween would always be my favorite holiday.

**=-o0O-0-O0o-=**

**A/N: **I hope you really enjoyed this story that I wrote with lots of love. I've always wanted to read about Edward and Bella spending quality time with their children, while they're living their happily ever after, and I love Halloween, so I thought this contest would be perfect to combine it.

I found a picture on that became my inspiration for this story and it kept me up at night with lots of ideas revolving in my head. You can see that picture here: **www. bitly / ahewhipic**

I want to dedicate this story to all the wonderful mommies reading it, because I wrote it for you. I don't have any kids and have never been married -much to my mother's dismay- but I do have nieces and nephews whom I haven't seen in five years. It hurts to see that in that time, they have grown up so fast and they're not my babies anymore, even though I still call them that.

**Thank you for reading, Happy Halloween and trick-or-treat!**

**PS. I made a slideshow with pics that inspired this story, you can check it out here: www . bit . ly/sldshw**


End file.
